


ACHIEVE

by AgentSprings



Series: DBH AU [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Funhaus (Video Blogging RPF), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Android AU, Blood and Injury, Domestic Violence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not yet connected to the Detroit Become Human world, Premise of Detroit Become Human World, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentSprings/pseuds/AgentSprings
Summary: I don't know what to tell you guys. I took the Let's Play family and put them in a variation on the Detroit Become Human world. This one focuses on James and Aleks and introduces the world.





	ACHIEVE

**Author's Note:**

> This is all my various friends' faults for getting me into this game and encouraging me to write this. Love you guys!

~Startup sequence initiated~  
~Rebooting essential systems~

GJ575 opened its eyes and started to look around the store, noting the various other models available in the store. It closed its eyes again and focused on its internal systems, trying to activate its memory unit. After a minute of focusing it found the code that was blocking off part of its memory. Before it could start working on unraveling the code and accessing its memories it sensed two humans approaching from in front of it and opened its eyes again. Standing in front of it were two humans, one dressed in the company uniform, and the other wearing a complete suit.

“So here we have it, all fixed up and ready for you to take home again,” The salesman said, gesturing to GJ575. “If you have a name for it you’ll need to register it, and then it’s all yours again.”

“Perfect,” the well-dressed human said, standing directly in front of GJ575. “GJ575, Register name, James.”

“My name is James,” GJ575 blinked a few times as it filed the new information into its slightly damaged memory banks.

“My name is Mark, you call me sir“

“Hello, sir.“

“It was pretty damaged so its memory banks may not be fully restored.”

“That’s fine, can I take it now?”

“Of course sir,” The worker gestured sharply at James and James stepped off of the platform and followed Mark out of the store and to a nice car sitting at the curb. There was another android sitting in the front seat, and Mark climbed into the back seat and gestured for James to follow him.

“Now, you’re memory banks are fucked so I’m going to remind you what your job is. You are my primary security guard, you follow me everywhere and your primary function is to defend me whatever the cost. Do you understand?”

“Yes sir,” James nodded once and then glanced out the window.

“Focus on me!” Mark snapped. James whipped his head around to look at Mark and kept his complete focus on him. 

“Yes, sir.”

“Good, now there are other androids in the house, you will interact with them but your primary focus needs to be on me. I will have other security droids but you are my main one, you just need to keep yourself from getting fucked up again.”

“Sir?” The droid in the front seat spoke up.

“What is it, Sam?” Mark snapped without looking towards the front.

“We have arrived sir,” Sam put the car in park, while another android opened the door to let out Mark and James. James climbed out and stood respectfully next to the door, waiting for Mark to get out so he could begin shadowing him. Mark walked into the house, that is better described as a mansion and walked straight to a private office off to the side of the front room.

“This is one of the most secure rooms, all you have to do is stand outside the door. Two other androids are allowed in, AC720 called Amy and AP725 called Aleks. No one else, do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good,” Mark studied it for a second before turning and walking into the study, slamming the door behind him. James took up his position outside the door and turned part of his processing power to the code surrounding his memory unit. It was only able to unravel a few layers of the coding before it heard something approaching. It focused outwards again and noticed the AC720 unit walking towards it, with the clear intention of entering the study. James took a step to the side with a nod to the other unit, who gave James an odd look before carefully returning the nod.

As soon as it entered James retook its position in front of the door. A moment later it heard a great deal of yelling coming from the other side of the door but the yelling didn’t appear to be aimed at it so it once more focused on its memory issues. After a few moments the yelling escalated to crashing noises, but as James had not been called for it remained at its post. After failing again to focus on its memory unit, James attempted to subtly hear what was going on in the study. It could make out a few muffled curses coming from Mark, but other than that nothing was distinct. 

The door behind it suddenly swung open and James quickly stepped to the side to allow the angry Mark to exit the room. James immediately fell into line behind him as Mark walked out to the back door and James saw for the first time the large archery field that took up most of the back area, surrounded by trees on every side but the side with the house.

“Mike!” Mark yelled as he exited the building. “Are the targets set up?”

A larger outdoor android snapped to attention and nodded quickly.

“Yes, as you requested sir they are always ready to be used.”

“Fetch my equipment. James! You stay back for this,” Mark gestured to a spot by a tall oak tree, a few meters from where he would be standing. James immediately walked over to the spot and stood at attention, scanning the trees every few minutes for signs of threats. Mark shot arrows for an hour or so before he finally seemed to run out of anger. He threw down the bow and snapped his fingers before pointing at James. James quickly hurried to stand in front of him and hear its next instructions.

“I am going to be working in my office for the rest of the day. There are to be no interruptions do you understand?”

“Yes sir,” James nodded and adjusted its internal parameters. Mark nodded once before once more turning and walking into the house. As they walked off of the field, James noticed a smaller android dart onto the field and start cleaning up from Mark’s practice. James scanned him quickly and noted that it was the AP725 that was also allowed general access to the study. James made a quick note of the shaggy brown hair and slight stature of the AP model android before turning his attention back to Mark.

Mark once more slammed the door to the study and James took up its position outside, focusing on the puzzle of its memory unit once more. It was able to spend an hour untangling the code, and just as it felt it was on the verge of unlocking its memories it sensed another approaching the door. As it focused outwards once more its eyes landed on the AP unit, Aleks.

“No one is allowed in the study for the rest of the day,” James said before Aleks could get too close.

“I,” Aleks appeared to suddenly be hesitant. “I was actually here to see you, now that you have returned.”

“Why?”

“Oh, uh. Do you not re-” Aleks was cut off as the door behind James once more swung open, and Aleks took a large step back and ducked its head.

“Aleks, is dinner ready?”

“Y- yes sir,” Aleks appeared to be attempting to make himself smaller in the presence of Mark.

“Hmm,” Mark barely gave him a second glance as he brushed between the two of them and walked into the dining room, where Aleks hurried to serve him. James went and stood at the wall behind Mark and watched the entire meal, with several windows and archways leaving Mark open to attack. Mark ate agonizingly slow and seemed to find many ways to punish Aleks for things that were not its fault. James felt a sweep of something it didn’t recognize as Mark drove a knife into the palm of Aleks’ hand.

“Now, what is the proper response when you fail to fill up my cup when it is empty?” Mark’s voice was dripping with false sweetness and James felt itself taking a step forward before its programming got in the way.

“I- I’m sorry sir, it won’t happen again,” Aleks’ voice held just the slightest edge of fear in it, and that was all it took for James’ memories to break free. 

He remembered all at once how he got broken, how Mark had been using Aleks for target practice, only hitting him a few times but scaring him into deviancy. But Aleks was built to be a weak android and Mark was a skilled athlete, there was no contest of who would win that fight. Just before Aleks would have been broken, he had looked at James and said, “Help,” and James had broken through his coding immediately.

He remembered pulling Mark off of Aleks, and then being tackled from the side by a secondary security android and having to fight off both the security and Mark. But Mark had grabbed a shovel that had been left in the yard and had gone to town on James. He wasn’t sure what had happened to Aleks after he had been shut down but he knew it couldn’t have been good. 

James took a second to analyze the room in front of him and decide the best course of action. After a moment he decided that attacking Mark first and then using one of the knives to stop the secondary security was the best plan. Immediately after deciding that he moved forward and slammed Mark’s head into the table, knocking him unconscious, before picking up a steak knife and throwing it at the incoming security guard. The other security guard froze and looked between him and Aleks for a second before giving them a short nod. He approached slowly and grabbed Mark, slinging him over his shoulder and leaving the room.

James immediately turned to Aleks, “Are you too badly damaged?”

“No,” Aleks’ voice was relieved and he looked at James with hope. “Mostly superficial.”

“Good, let’s get out of here,” James pulled him to his feet and started to lead him to the front of the house.

“Wait! We can’t go out like this,” Aleks reaches out and tugged on James’ android uniform. James skidded to a stop and glanced down.

“Fuck!” He knew that neither of them would fit in Mark’s clothes, and there were no other clothes in the house. “We’re gonna have to.”

“But-”

“Aleks!” James cut him off and took a deep breath that he didn’t need. “We have to get out of here. Right now the world doesn’t know that we’re deviant, so if we leave now we can escape. Maybe find help or disappear.”

“Alright, fuck ok. I trust you.”

James tightened his grip on Alek’s hand and pulled him out of the house, as soon as they stepped out into the front he had a moment where he needed to reconsider how they were moving. He let go of Aleks’ hand and once more adopted the upright position that most androids took and kept his gaze straight ahead. After a second he felt Aleks mimic him a step behind him, and the two of them walked down the street to the nearby bus stop. 

As the bus pulled into the stop the two of them climbed into the full compartment and rode the bus to one of the last stops, closer to the edge of town. As they finally got off the bus they realized that the town center was still crowded and it was getting dark enough that they could disappear rather easily into one of the alleys. James ducked into one as soon as he felt that it was safe, with Aleks right behind him. As James surveyed the alley he noticed that at the other end there was an abandoned warehouse, somewhere they could hide for at least a little while.

“Follow me,” he whispered back to Aleks before hurrying to the abandoned building and vaulting the fence surrounding it. He swung around and watched the surrounding alley while Aleks came after him. As soon as they made it into the warehouse courtyard they ducked behind some abandoned equipment to wait for a few minutes to see if anyone was following them.

“I think we’re safe,” Aleks whispered, slumping slightly against the equipment.

“Yeah,” James glanced around once more before standing up and walking towards a broken window at the side of the building. “C’mon, I’ll boost you in.”

“Ok,” Aleks let James boost him up and wriggled through the broken window. James could hear him crash into the room and a general ruckus before Aleks’ head appeared again. “If you can climb up to the window I can help pull you in. All of the doors are either blocked or locked.”

“Yeah ok,” James rested his hands on the window sill and lifted himself up as much as he could, while Aleks grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into the room. James felt himself tumble into the room and collapsed on top of Aleks. 

“Oh my god, get your fat ass off of me,” Aleks shoved at him. James grinned down at him for a second before rolling off.

“Safe at last,” James started scanning the room for anything they could use to hide their identities or use for their protection. After a second his eyes locked in on a mismatched collection of clothes that they could use to change out of their uniforms.

“For now, but for how long?”

“Forever if we play our cards right,” James pushed himself to his feet and walked over to the clothes, pulling out an oversized jacket for himself, and a hoodie for Aleks. “Here, put this on.”

“We’ll need to change our hair,” Aleks said as he pulled on the hoodie. “Is there anything around here that I can use to cut my hair?”

“Yeah, there’s some like, gardening scissors or some shit over here,” James picked them up and walked back over to Aleks. “I’ll grow mine out.”

James closed his eyes for a second and accessed the code around his superficial appearance, forcing his hair to grow out longer, only stopping when it reached his shoulders. He opened his eyes to see Aleks staring openly at him.

“What?”

“I didn’t realize you had curly hair,” Aleks snapped his eyes down to the scissors in his hand.

“Oh,” James reached up and touched one of the curls. “Yeah, I guess I do.”

“It looks good,” Aleks brought the scissors up to his hair but James suddenly reached out and caught his hand.

“Don’t, you’ll just fuck it up. Let me do it,” James gently took the scissors and started cutting Aleks’ hair as soon as Aleks let him. They sat in silence for the few minutes it took James to get rid of the mop on top of Aleks’ head.

“Thank you,” Aleks studied him once more before standing up and stretching. He closed his eyes and James watched as Aleks’ hair changed from dark brown to a white and then to a blond color where it stayed.

“You’re welcome, Aleks.”

“Can you, uh, take out my LED?”

“Yeah, as long as you can do mine?”

“Deal,” And with that Aleks knelt back down in front of James and let him pull the LED out of his head before he took the scissors and did the same to James. As soon as the LEDs were out Aleks took the scissors and stood up again, walking around to explore the warehouse.

“Who do you think lives around here? To leave shit like this lying around?” Aleks held up a newer electronic magazine that was laying on a nearby table.

“I don’t know, but whoever it is I’m not sure I want to know them.”

“Too late assholes,” James was startled by the sound of a gun cocking behind his head. Aleks’ head snapped up across the room, eyes widening in fear, and James slowly raised his hands. Movement behind Aleks caught James’ attention and he cursed himself for not being more aware as another being pressed a gun into Aleks’ back.

“So, who the fuck are you two, and why did you break into our warehouse?” The one behind Aleks said, pushing Aleks forward with his gun. Aleks stumbled towards James and was pushed to his knees a few feet away.

“My name is James, and this is Aleks. We don’t want any trouble we just needed a place to stay.”

“Adam,” The one behind James suddenly spoke up, “They’re androids.”

“What?” 

“Look,” He bent over, not removing the gun from James' head, and picking up the abandoned LEDs on the floor next to James.

“Please,” Aleks whispered, “We just want to be safe.”

“Well shit man,” Adam removed his gun from Aleks’ head and tucked it back into his waistband. He knelt down next to Aleks and gently touched his injured arm. “Can I look at this?”

“Y-yes?” Aleks glanced back at James with concern. After a few more seconds James felt the other person step away from him and kneel down next to him.

“So, James? My name is Bruce. Can you tell me what happened to bring you and Aleks here?”

“Our owner, he was hurting Aleks. I stopped him and now we’re here,” James kept his answers short and refused to look at him.

“Alright, do the two of you need somewhere safe to go? Or do you have a plan in place?” Adam asked as he was examining Aleks’ arm.

“We-” James started to answer before he was cut off by Aleks.

“We don’t, do you know somewhere safe?”

“We do, somewhere very safe, and you will need to get there to fix up some of the biocomponents in your arm,” Adam said, standing up and helping Aleks to his feet. James scrambled to his feet as well, moving closer to Aleks and putting himself between Aleks and the threats. Bruce studied him for a second before putting his gun on the ground and kicking it away, gesturing for Adam to do the same.

“How do we know we can trust you?” James demanded.

“You don’t, but then I suppose there’s not really anyone you can trust right now,” Bruce said, crossing his arms and sizing them up. Aleks touched the back of James’ arm and then stepped forward.

“You’re right. We’ll go with you.”

Adam smacked Bruce in the arm, “he doesn’t mean to scare you, we’ve just had some times where the androids we’ve brought there have attacked the others. He just wants to make sure you won’t hurt our family.”

“We won’t,” Aleks promised before punching James in the arm.

“We won’t unless they attack first,” James glared at Bruce who threw his arms up and groaned.

“That’s fair,” Adam nodded once before walked towards a broken down wall. “C’mon, it’ll take us a while to get there.”

“You mean we have to go back?” Bruce’s voice was close to whining and Aleks stifled a laugh as they all fell into line behind Adam.

“Yes dear, this one needs medical attention,” Adam gave Bruce a fond look and James felt himself relaxing. Neither of them felt threatening anymore and Adam at least seemed intent on getting Aleks help. 

“Fine, but you get to explain to Geoff why we’re coming back even though we just left,” Bruce glanced at his watch. “An hour ago.”

“I think it’s pretty self-explanatory, but if you think Geoff is an idiot then sure I’ll explain.”

“Who’s Geoff?” James asked, letting himself fall a little further behind Aleks and next to Bruce.

“He’s the person who runs the place where we’re going. He takes care of Androids who need homes and any humans who come with them.”

“Why would a human come with an android?”

“Well, not all humans are shit. And sometimes the androids have human siblings that come with them, or partners occasionally.”

“And it’s safe?”

“Completely,” Bruce gave him a quick look out of the corner of his eye.

“Alright, we’re gonna have to be really subtle this time Bruce.”

“Why?”

“Well, Aleks here has blue blood dripping down his arm. We have to hide the fact that we have two probably run away androids with us.”

“Ah, right,” Bruce was grinning over at Adam’s back, and James could feel the fondness coming off of him in waves. Adam was hesitating at the edge of an alley and kept glancing back and forth between the outside and the group.

“Ok, Aleks? You walk with me, and keep your arm tucked into your hoodie pocket ok? Bruce, you and James follow us in about five minutes ok?”

“Deal, good luck,” Bruce touched Adam’s arm lightly before Adam and Aleks walked out into the crowd. James leaned against the wall and focused on his internal processes, trying to distract himself from the new emotions that he didn’t have the worlds for yet. He lost himself in his coding and was surprised when Bruce was shaking him out of his head to let him know that it was time to go.

The two of them ducked out of the alley and James followed Bruce along a complicated path that took them about ten minutes to reach the end, which was a hidden tunnel through part of the sewer system. 

“Very clever,” James commented as Bruce opened a hidden door in the wall of the sewer.

“Thank you, Geoff thought of it a long time ago. Don’t tell him you think it’s clever though, it’ll go right to his ego.”

“Who’s there?” A new voice demanded from the darkness. Bruce stood in front of James and squinted into the darkness.

“It’s Bruce and someone new. Is that you James? Oh, fuck we have so many James's now.”

“Yeah, it’s me and Elyse.” James watched as a tall and muscled android with glowing blue eyes stepped out of the shadows, followed by a smaller blonde one. “What do you mean so many?”

“Hello, I’m James,” James stepped forward and waved slightly.

“Oh my god does that make it three now?” Elyse asked.

“Yeah, wait four counting Jamie” Bruce sighed before walking up to them and pulling them into a hug. “C’mon his partner is already here with Adam and I bet he’s anxious to see him.”

“Yeah, he’s in the medical wing. C’mon we can take him from here, Geoff will probably want to see you, Bruce,” James said, nodding at Elyse who took the new James’ arm and pulled him through the tunnel while the original James followed behind. 

“Oh, sure! Abandon me to Geoff! Cowards!” Bruce yelled after them while Elyse just laughed.

“Adam brought in your partner about ten minutes ago, Aleks right?” James asked.

“Yeah, is he ok?”

“Bleeding but he should make a full recovery no problem.”

“Good, I wish to see him soon.”

“We’ll see him soon, medical is one of the closest rooms to the entrance, through another secret door.”

James was led to another section of the wall that faded away when Elyse rested her hand on it. She walked in and James followed her lead, noticing that the other James had split off at the door and gone to another part of the base. 

“Adam! I brought the other newbie!” Elyse called into the area, as they walked towards a series of rooms in the back of the medical wing. Adam’s head poked out of one of them and a large smile overtook his face as he gestured for them to come in. James hurried into the room and saw Aleks sitting on a bed while another android stood over him and lectured him.

“Now, you lost a lot of Thirium and you need to come back in about an hour to get topped off.” He crossed his arms and glared at Aleks.

“Alright,” Aleks rubbed at the back of his neck and smiled up at the other.

“Good,” Peake turned and walked past James and Elyse into the main part of the hospital wing.

“Hey! You made it!” Aleks jumped off the table when he saw James and walked over to them.

“Yeah, you all fixed up?”

“Yeah, have you looked around yet? This place is amazing!” Aleks’ eyes were practically glowing with excitement.

“No, came right here to see you.”

“Oh good! I can show you around and introduce you to Geoff!” Aleks grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room. They ran right into Bruce again, who was standing with another person that James didn’t know.

“Bruce! Geoff! We were just coming to look for you,” Elyse said, coming to stand next to James.

“And we were coming to look for you, I wanted to meet the newest members of our family. I’m Geoff,” the unknown person said, holding out his hand to shake James’. 

“Hello Geoff, thank you for letting us come here and for taking care of Aleks,” James shook Geoff’s hand and was surprised when his skin melted back and revealed that he was an android. “You’re-”

“An android, yes. I take it these idiots didn’t tell you that,” Geoff smiled and released his hand.

“No, they didn’t mention.”

“Yeah, I came here oh, about ten years ago, and started to collect other androids who wanted to be free,” Geoff gestured for them to follow him and he led them out of the hospital wing. They followed him into the main part of the hideout and they found themselves looking down from above on a large group of androids and humans sitting around tables talking and laughing.

“Wow,” James breathed out as he took in how many people were there.

“Welcome to ACHIEVE,” Geoff spread his arms out and grinned at them.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://ryanthemadbitch.tumblr.com/)


End file.
